


In my Defense, I was Defending you

by staarmunch



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Homophobic Language, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staarmunch/pseuds/staarmunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy defends Matt from some jerks at college. Matt patches him up. They talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In my Defense, I was Defending you

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this cute trash.

It starts out as a kind gesture. Within the first minute of meeting his roommate, Foggy learns that Matt is blind. Of course, this doesn't change his opinion of the handsome college boy that makes his heart stutter; he simply learns to be accommodating. 

At first, it's small things like keeping the floor clear and warning Matt when there's a step. But eventually it evolves into something more intimate. Foggy makes it very clear that Matt is more than welcome to keep a hand on his elbow to help him get around. Matt takes him up on this offer a few days later even though it isn't entirely necessary. But Foggy doesn't know that.

It becomes complicated, the elbow-system they've developed, and Foggy thinks it would be so much easier to just reach out and take Matt's hand in his own, intertwining their fingers. So he does.

He feels Matt stiffen by his side and just as he's about to apologize and claim that he doesn't know what came over him, Matt squeezes his hand in a silent thank you and relaxes. Foggy grins all the way to class.

For the first few months, people assume what Foggy has successfully convinced himself - that he's just helping Matt, just being courteous. But while it becomes clear to everyone else that this is more than a friendly act, Foggy remains none-the-wiser.

And sure, maybe he knows deep down that Matt is the total package and he has absolutely no problem holding the dork's hand as he drags him around campus, but hey, who confronts their feelings these days?

It's going fine until one day Matt stays home because he's got a headache. Foggy tries to convince his roommate that he needs to be taken care of but Matt insists Foggy go to class and "educate himself".

He's halfway there when he realizes people are looking at him funny. He glances down at his sweatpants and university shirt. It's nothing out of the norm. 

"Hey Foggy!" A group of guys call. They're approaching him with a bounce in their step, looking for trouble.

Foggy puts his hands up as if to say he's not asking to start anything. "What's up?" He asks.

"Where's your boytoy?" One of the guys with a goatee asks, taking a step forward. 

Foggy thinks he looks way too old to be in college and steps back. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

Another one of the men crowds around Foggy, "You know, that faggot Murdock you skip around with." He spits.

Foggy clenches his jaw, "He's fucking /blind/. I'm helping him get around, jackass."

The blonde finds himself pushed backwards and he's tumbling down like a pile of bricks landing hard on his ass. 

Everything happens quickly after that. Punches are thrown, blood is drawn and Foggy is back in his shared dorm with a bag of ice pressed against his swollen eye. 

"Why won't you tell me what happened?" Matt asks softly, a hint of frustration bleeding through as he cleans Foggy's wounds.

Foggy shakes his head slowly, wincing as Matt presses antiseptic into a cut on his cheek, "It doesn't matter."

Matt frowns, putting down the soaked cotton ball and grabbing either side of Foggy's face, "Of course it does. You're hurt. Of course it matters."

Foggy wants to shy away from the intensity of Matt's voice but he doesn't. Instead, he sighs, "They called you a faggot." He says under his breath through grit teeth.

Matt furrows his brow, "What does that have to do with you?"

"It's because I - well, I hold your hand. Like, every day. I guess it seems kinda gay to everyone else." Foggy admits with a shrug, focusing his stare on the comforter he's sitting on.

Matt scoffs, "It shouldn't matter. We know it's not like that, right?" He hears Foggy's heartbeat speed up, senses the rush of blood to his face. "...Right?" He asks again, quieter.

Foggy rubs his hands over his face. "Don't be mad, Matt. I didn't mean to fall in love with you, really! But now I feel like I've been taking advantage of you and I'm sorry. I'm a mess." He squeezes his eyes shut in an attempt to sink into the bed and disappear.

The room is quiet. You could hear a pin drop in the seconds that follow Foggy's confession. But it doesn't last long because Matt's lips are on his and Matt's tongue is in his mouth and he does not mind one bit as his kisses back too eagerly.

Matt pulls away and Foggy is left feeling like a piece of him has just broken off, "I didn't know." He states after a beat.

"I did." Matt smirks, "You're palms were always sweaty, I could feel the stress coming off you in waves." He jokes and Foggy groans, burying his head in the crook of Matt's neck. 

Foggy frowns, "I just wanted to defend you." His words are muffled against Matt's shirt. 

Matt nuzzles his nose into Foggy's hair, "I know. But that's not your job. Your job is to help me get around without falling into any manholes." He pokes Foggy in the side, earning a shriek from the blonde man.

"Is that all I'm good for, Murdock?" He raises an eyebrow, looking up at Matt.

Matt purses his lips, "Mm, I wouldn't say that's /all/." He leans down and captures Foggy's lips with his once more

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
